Ultimate Mission: Robbing the Mafia?
by Imagi x Nation
Summary: Namimori middle school has two new transfer students, Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi. While rumors are spreading about the Phantom Thief said to be in town, Tsuna's super intuition activates. He's got a bad feeling. Could the transfer students possibly be related to the mafia?


Name: Ultimate Mission: Robbing the Mafia?

Crossover: DN Angel x Khr

Rated: T (For now just in case)

Warning: Could possibly contain boy x boy themes, swearing, and violence. You have been warned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Summary Fail)

Namimori middle school has two new transfer students, Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi. While rumors are spreading about the Phantom Thief said to be in town, Tsuna's super intuition activates. He's got a bad feeling. Could the transfer students possibly be related to the mafia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna had woken up for school. Ever since the fight with Xanxus ended, everything went back to normal; peaceful, calm, and full of laughs. Reborn had woke him up and told him to get ready while pointing his gun at him. He could hear Lambo's and I-Pin's rambling from downstairs and the usual wonderful aroma from breakfast could be smelled.

His mother called him, "Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna got up and changed into his uniform. As he stepped downstairs, he saw right that the table was packed. It seemed Gokudera and Yamamoto had come to pick him up earlier.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled.

"Morning, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

The large Vongola family happily ate breakfast together like before. As they thanked Nana for the food, they set off to school. The three met Haru, Kyoko, and Ryoji on the way. They all decided to walk together, eventually arriving, they split up to their classrooms.

As they all sat down when the teacher came in, he set down his small pile of books and announced that new transfer students would be coming to this class.

Like usual, all the students whispered around in excitement. Girls were excited for new cute boys although they already had Gokudera and Yamamoto. Most were asking if maybe they were girls or boys. The teacher clapped his hand and ordered for silence. He shouted towards the door, "You can come in now."

Two figures walked in.

The first boy, on the left, was quite short. His hair was literally bright red and it matched with his large round eyes. It was fluffy and a little spiky with its poofiness. The boy's frame and figure was rather small and he looked lithe. He had his head down, seeming slightly flustered. A few girls thought he was quite cute, but it seemed most of them were just looking for cool young men.

The second boy on the right was technically the total opposite of he other boy in physical appearance. He was slightly taller than the other boy and had ice blue hair. His hair was neat and kept unlike the other boy. His eyes were a slightly deeper shade of blue with clear no-framed glasses worn over them. His stare was calm with no emotions, giving him an aura of matureness. The girls thought he was cool and attractive.

The girls started to whisper again with a few squeals. The boys on the other hand, stayed quiet and some even groaned. They wanted more girls of course.

"Introduce yourselves please." The teacher said.

The red haired boy introduced himself first. He picked up a piece of chalk and somewhat neatly and nervously wrote his name. He spoke stuttering, "I'm Niwa Daisuke. I-it's nice to meet you." Daisuke's faced flushed as he said so continuing to look down again.

Light blue went next. He also wrote his name, but neater than the other, "Hiwatari Satoshi." Satoshi said in a cold manner.

More outbursts from the class happened before the teacher told them to be quiet once again. Daisuke sat next to Satoshi who sat next to Yamamoto. Satoshi wore the same expression through class and Daisuke was a little calmer, but still seemed nervous as he twiddled his fingers.

Classes seemed as confusing and monotonous to Tsuna. It was time for lunch and it was obvious the girls were dying to ask questions from the new boys. They swarmed around his desk in a barrage of questions like, "Where are you from?", "We can help you look around if you want?", "Have you chosen a club yet?, "Why did you transfer?, "Why is your hair blue, are you a foreigner?", "Wanna eat lunch together?". The loud squeals of excitement continued leaving Daisuke alone. It seemed no one was interested in the first new student. Daisuke glanced at the mob created around Satoshi. He looked down, depressed. Tsuna watched knowing that most guys would feel depressed when girls completely ignore him.

"Tsuna worried deep down that maybe Kyoko was even interested in Hiwatai-kun!?" He imagined the painful thought. He shook his head waving the thought away.

Gokudera turned to go to Tsuna's desk, "Juudaime! Has Reborn-san said anything about new transfer students?"

"Gokudera-kun…. No, I don't think so." Tsuna replied in thought.

"Hmm…" Gokudera thought. It was certainly weird to have transfer students and the past few have all been members of the Vongola or relating to the mafia. Maybe they really were just normal transfer students.

"What're you guys talking about? Ahahaha." Yamamoto asked laughing at the end of his sentence, which he does most of the time.

"You baseball idiot!" Gokudera's annoyance of Yamamoto has started once again, is what Tsuna thought.

"Ahaha!" The two argued like usual with Yamamoto only laughing and Gokudera spitting insults.

Yamamoto and Gokudera weren't attacked by girls like usual. They seemed more interested in Satoshi at the moment. Tsuna was left alone also as Gokudera was fighting Yamamoto.

"Juudaime! Don't worry! I'm sure Reborn-san will know what to do!" He said supporting Tsuna's worries and his own.

Tsuna nodded smiling in reassurance, "Haha… You're right. We'll ask Reborn later."

Gokudera hummed in agreement as he smiled at his precious boss. He decides to ask, "Why don't we go eat lunch on the roof today? The weather is nice."

"Sure." Tsuna felt happy with his friends. He remembered the seemingly lonely boy, "S-should we invite Niwa-kun?" Tsuna pointed a little towards the boy.

"Ah? I guess…?" Gokudera asked in slight confusion.

Tsuna stood up and glanced a little. Daisuke was still alone looking down at his desk. The swarm of girls slightly reduced, but was still large enough to push someone trying to go in. As he stood and started walking to the unaware Daisuke, Satoshi had somehow gotten through the small crowd to Daisuke's desk.

"Shall we eat lunch together, Niwa-kun."

"Oh! Sure, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke's face brightened up immediately. The two chatted warmly as they left the classroom smoothly closing the sliding door behind them.

The room was practically in surprise. The girls stared at the closed door in bewilderment. Tsuna and friends felt the same as they felt a little curious. Did the two just hit it off good or do they know each other already? They did transfer at the same time.

The girls gossiped to each other out loud talking mainly about the transfer students. As Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto headed to the roof, their usual hang out place for lunch. As they reached the door for the roof and opened it, they heard the voices of the two new boys. The three hid behind a corner as they observed and eavesdropped on the two. Tsuna thought that it was wrong to do this, but couldn't help but satisfy his curiosity along with his friends.

"So, he returned didn't he." Satoshi asked in his same tone from this morning.

"Yeah!" Daisuke happily said, "But…that means that he's back right…?" Daisuke asked with a pained face.

"…" Satoshi replied only with bitter silence as he bit into his onigiri.

"Haha. Well, I'm glad you're with me. Thanks, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke tried to brighten the mood he created and smiled sincerely.

Satoshi stared for a few seconds. Slightly he glanced towards the door. Where the three were.

"Crap! Did he notice us…" Gokudera cursed as he noticed the boy's action.

Satoshi looked back at Daisuke who was still smiling and raised the corners of his mouth a little, which was probably a smile. Daisuke then continued to happily eat his onigiri too. Satoshi continued staring at Daisuke.

Daisuke turned, "What's wrong, Hiwatari-kun?" He asked in slight wonder.

Satoshi raised his hand swiftly towards Daisuke's face.

"Huh?" Satoshi placed his hand on Daisuke's cheek. Daisuke surprised blushed and closed one of his eyes. As Satoshi retracted his hand, Daisuke saw that Satoshi had picked off a clump of rice sticking to his cheek. Satoshi ate it, licking his finger afterwards.

Daisuke, embarrassed yet thankful, "A-ah! Th-thank you, Hiwatari-kun." He smiled.

"No problem, Niwa-kun."

Gokudera seemed quite annoyed by the scene while Tsuna and Yamamoto stared and laughed lightly at the embarrassing event. They obviously were close and knew each other even though they just called each by their last names.

The two seemed to be having a great time. Tsuna decided to leave the two alone telling Gokudera and Yamamoto so. They followed and ate their lunches on the other side of the roof.

Classes begun once again, as students bustling to class, lunch ended of course. The lessons were silent and boring filled with several thoughts of children. Once lessons had ended, it was time for students to go out or go to their clubs. Satoshi and Daisuke packed their books and chatted through the hallway. They discussed what clubs they would both join.

"Hiwatari-kun, do you know what club you're joining? We're all required to join one."

"I've been thinking of joining the art club…" Satoshi replied with a small uncertainty.

"Oh! So have I!" Daisuke giggled, "We can join together then."

"I suppose." Satoshi said glancing at the happy-faced Daisuke.

Students were obviously spreading rumors of the two transfer students as they were also discussing the news of the cool and smooth Phantom Thief. Tsuna hadn't heard of the recent hot news. Thinking out loud, he asked who Phantom Thief was.

Gokudera, knowing all about it, informed his adorable Juudaime, "You haven't heard, Juudaime?"

"Not at all."

"Well, he's been famous among reporters, police, and civilians for centuries! Through these years, he always leaves a note telling people of his planned robbery."

"Why would he do that…?" Tsuna asked interrupting slightly.

Gokudera continued, "No one knows, Juudaime, but he's never been captured. None of the investigators got any clues on him on these past few centuries. Artifact after artifact, he manages to steal lots of treasured antiques and masterpieces in museums and mansions. Due to that, he obtained the name 'Phantom Thief' as he's still loose, never to have been caught."

"Eh!?" Tsuna reacted in surprise. He had a bad feeling he probably was related the mafia. He hoped not though… Though Tsuna just realized, the hallway seemed to become dead silent. He turned towards the corridor to see the one and only discipline committee leader, Hibari.

"Hi-hibari-san!?" Tsuna wondered that maybe he appeared because the large gathers of people crowded on the side of the hallway.

Hibari kept his glare at everyone in the hall, "You herbivores always gather in groups." Everyone scattered at the appearance of the violent figure. His glare transitioned to two people in particular. Daisuke hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

But of course, it was. Daisuke and Satoshi stood near Hibari as he seemingly glared at him. Whispers and worries could still be heard from hiding places. Daisuke backed up a bit wondering what he had done wrong for the intimidating boy to glare at them. He felt the young man gave off an air like he had authority of some sort around here. Or maybe it was just fear…

Satoshi continued to blankly stare at Hibari who stood about four inches above, "I haven't seen you two around before…"

"W-we just transferred here yesterday." Daisuke stuttered nervous for his and Satoshi's safety. He thought that they should prepare to run.

"I see." Hibari's glare calmed a little giving a long pause while doing so, "Then…"

Daisuke gulped.

"I'll bite you to death." The young man said his trademark line and took out his tonfas, ready to attack the two defenseless boys.

"Damn it…!" Gokudera ran towards the situation and threw a barrage of dynamite aiming for Hibari. Yamamoto grabbed the two boys, as they probably would have gotten blown up otherwise. The explosions had set off, but Hibari wasn't injured a little, as expected.

The smoke cleared eventually with Gokudera and Yamamoto now standing in between Hibari and Daisuke and Satoshi.

"More herbivores. You'll entertain me then I suppose." Hibari smirked at the other two boys, then changing his glare to the earlier two he said, I'll deal with those two later."

Tsuna had stared at the situation expecting the usual troubles of meeting Hibari-san. He ran to the two boys who seemed befuddled. They probably thought it unexpected for students to even be able to attack other students in the middle of the whole school. From what they saw, the black haired boy was clearly apart of the discipline committee. Why was he attacking students then?!

"Are you two okay!? Tsuna yelled running to the location of Daisuke and Satoshi sitting on the ground.

"Y-yeah." Daisuke smiled anxiously.

While they watched the fight, Gokudera, Hibari, and Yamamoto seemed to be fooling around rather than fighting, "Um let's go to the infirmary." Tsuna said after evaluating the situation.

"A-are you sure…?" The red haired boy asked just in case.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled gently.

Daisuke and Satoshi followed Tsuna to the infirmary as the other three boys fought with many unnecessary grunts. Satoshi walked behind Daisuke slowly, but he glanced back at the three boys' hands…

Hope you enjoyed! ^ Sorry if it sucked arse with it's OOCness and horrible transitions and mistakes and such! (Typed this quickly and scanned it over) Sorry for updating slowly on my other stories to anyone who enjoyed reading them so far! School is kicking my ass with homework and annoyingness plus my summer was busy due to my bro going to college. Also, sorry for the excuses! I'll try my best! Any criticism is welcome, but please no trash talking ^u^ Thanks a lot for reading this. Hope I get motivated enough to continue everything 0v0 See you in the next chapters! ^w^


End file.
